Dreams
by Switch
Summary: Ken x Ran/Ran x Ken Ken is having nightmares dealing with his relationship with Aya. COMPLETE
1. Middle of the Night

For the third night in a row, I dreamed the same dream. In my dream, after Ran and I have made love, we're curled up together and about to go to sleep. Every night, he starts chuckling. It's not the laughter that hardly ever emits from him and sounds like an angel singing, but a cruel malicious snicker.   
  
I ask "Ran, why are you laughing?"  
  
Each night he answers, "You! You are so pathetic, Ken. Look at yourself. You're a stupid, boring klutz. What makes you think I could ever love you?"  
  
I start to cry in my dream and then I wake up, crying. Tears roll down my cheeks and Ran wakes up.  
  
"Ken?" he asks, "What's wrong, baby?"  
  
I love it when he calls me 'baby'. He only does it when we're alone. He's so adorable when he's shy. He looks so cold and quiet, but that's because he doesn't like large groups of people. I know all of these cute little secrets about him. It makes me feel so special. Then I remember my dream.  
  
"It's nothing, Ran." I lie.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"Yeah, I am aren't I?" I'm laughing. Can you believe it? Laughing!  
  
He's looking at me like I'm nuts. I probably am. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind me and rests his head on my neck. His skin is so soft. It's warm, not like mine. My skin's always cool. It has something to do with being born in December. I knew a girl who was born in May and her skin was always warm. It's weird.  
  
He kissed my neck, trying to be comforting, but it just scares me because it makes me think about how beautiful he is. One day he will realize how amazing he is and my dream will come true and he will leave me.  
  
"Ken, was it that dream again? Will you please tell me about it? Maybe I can help?"  
  
My, how the tables have turned. It seemed like yesterday I was trying to get him to talk to me about his sister. Oh, wait. that was this morning. I'm afraid to tell him about my dream because then he will ask questions and then he will realize how beautiful he is and... well, you know. So I just shake my head.   
  
He sighs and curls back into bed and slowly goes to sleep. I will have the dream again tomorrow and this scene will replay itself. That is my destiny. Then the dream will come true and it will become a memory and a nightmare that will most likely plague me for the rest of my life.  



	2. Nightmares

Ohayo, minna-san! This is the second chapter of "Dreams" (as if you didn't know.) The first chapter was short, so I wrote more this time. Go me! Please review!!  
  
  
Does Yohji notice me constantly staring at Aya? I think he does. He laughs at me a lot. We haven't told Omi and Yohji about our relationship yet. I don't think Aya's ready. Before I admitted my feelings to him, he didn't even think about sex, let alone acknowledge his sexual preference. Me, on the other hand, knew I was gay, but I was still a virgin. Pathetic, yes, but i wanted my first time to be with some one special.  
  
Aya was helping a flirtacious high school girl. I watched her jealously, knowing that my nostrils were probably flaring like a hot air balloon, but I didn't care. My nostrils flared when I got jealous. Aya said it was endearing. Yohji said it made me look stupid. I think Yohji is stupid. I'll bet he has HIV or something and doesn't even know it yet. Stupid.  
  
I cut my finger again. I need to stop doing that. It happens every day; I'll stare at Aya for too long, getting too distracted from my work and cut myself.   
  
Aya immediatly got a band-aid from behind the counter along with a baby-wipe and some anti-bacterial cream. He does that every day, cleaning my cuts for me. He wipes off the gathering blood, smears on the cream, puts on the band-aid, throws away the baby-wipe and wrapper, puts away the cream and goes back to work with out saying a word.  
  
He always does it silently, but I know he's doing it because he cares. Will he always care? Will he always be there for me when I cut myself or fall on the floor? No. I know he won't. He'll find somebody better. He's already found tons, but hasn't realized it yet. My poor, blind redhead...   
  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
What is Ken thinking about? He's been clumsier recently and very distant. I'm worried. Though I think his clumsiness is adorable, He's eventually going to hurt himself and it won't be pretty.  
  
Yohji keeps laughing. I don't know why. I glance over at Ken. His nostrils are flaring again. I smile inwardly. I love it when he's jealous. He's so cute. It's hard to think of myself as something to be jealous about. I mean, Yohji is constantly calling me a cold, heartless bastard. I'm not heartless. Just logical.  
  
Omi was in the back working on a mission that we had tonight. It's strange. Ever since I recognized my feelings for Ken, I wanted him to skip out on missions or just not volunteer. It's because I want him to be safe. I couldn't keep Aya-chan safe, but it's different for Ken. If he was gone, I think I'd just jump off a building or something. That sounds so idiotic, but it's true. Oh, kami-sama, I'm being romantic in a weird twisted way. I think the world is ending.  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
We infiltrated an illegal cloning facility. Aya was going to take the target with Yohji as backup. Omi hacked into the survailence system while I monitored the hallways. Lucky me.  
  
About 20+ guards that were all clones of each other decided they wanted to try and beat the living crap out of me. Fun, ne? I had to fight like there was no tomorrow, cause if I didn't, for me, there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Their blood splattered everywhere as my claws tore through the meaty flesh and muscle. It soaked my clothing, coated my exposed face, stuck in my hair so that each strand stuck together, giving me dredlocks as I spun around.  
  
With every ten guards I killed, fifteen more seemed to appear. They probably had a thousand back there just waiting for their cue to come and rip him apart one cell at a time.  
  
"Siberian, target has been eliminated. Move out," Omi's voice rang through my headset. I ran. I ran through the halls, trying not to trip over the slaughtered bodies that littered the hallways. The men were chasing me, so I ran faster. I came to a deadended hallway. Nowhere to go but up. So I did just that.   
  
I took those stairs two at a time, running like I never had before. Then i ran out of stairs witht the men still hot on my heels (which were in a lot of pain at that point). I ran across the roof and jumped onto the next roof, then ran even more.  
  
That next twenty minutes or so, I jumped across more roofs than I care to count. When I finally got home, I was totally exhausted. Now, not only were my clothes soaked with blood, but sweat as well. All I neede was tears to complete the trio.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Omi asked.  
  
"Of course he isn't!" Yohji said over-dramatically, "He's covered in blood and he smells like a dead animal."  
  
"Thank you, Yo-tan" Aya got so jealous and cute when I used Yohji's nickname, "I'm too tired to hit you right now, thankyou, Omi. You messed up majorly this time. You are forgiven. Good night, all."  
  
I trudged to my room and locked the door behind me. the sheets were fresh and clean since I hadn't slept in my own room in a while. I fell into bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers or change my clothes, falling asleep instantly.  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
//The kids laugh as they kick the ball back and forth. I smile. Theyr'e so happy, innocent, untainted. Not like me. I glance at my watch when I notice the parents standing by their cars, watching their children proudly.  
  
"Ok, guys," I say, "Good job today. You've all been working very hard and this Sunday, we're going to give those Green Eagles a run for their money!"  
  
The kids cheered and threw their arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He mussed up their hair and watched in horror as he noticed everywhere he touched them he left a bloody hand-print. His hands were stained with blood, tainting everything he touched.  
  
He screamed.//  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
I bolted upright, cold sweat streaming down my forehead and neck. It caked my hair to my forehead while I panted for air. I heard footsteps of people running down the hall. Voices of people talking outside my door pulled me back to reality.  
  
"Ken-kun?! Are you alright?" Came Omi's frantic call.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine." I stutter, not really sure if I was lying or not.  
  
"What the hell is wrong?" Was Yohji's agitated remark.  
  
I breathed deeply, trying to hide my fear and exhaustion. "Nothing. I'm fine, I said."  
  
"Hey, Ken, we have this weird idea in our heads that when you start screaming like the devil's stealing your soul at three in the morning that something's wrong."  
  
I walked over over and opened the door.   
  
"I just had a nightmare. It's not important."  
  
"Ken-kun, we're a team. If one of us has a problem, that puts a damper on us as a team. I think we should all sit down and discuss this." Stupid Omi. Why did he have to be so smart?  
  
So a few seconds later, we were all sitting on my bed with washing the flaking blood off my arms and face.  
  
"Ok," said Omi, "What was the dream about?"  
  
"Well, have you ever seen the movie "IT"?"   
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Well, in that movie, there's this evil clown; stop laughing; and the clown can only be seen by who it wants to be seen by. At one point in the movie, this guy that is trying to kill the clown in the library and the clown makes all these balloons float around that only the guy can see. The ballons start to pop, leaving splatters of blood all over the books and people, but no one sees it but him. That's kind of what happened in my dream. Everything I touched had a blood stain on it. And it scared me."  
  
"Take off your shirt." was the only response I got from Aya. Omi smiled at me sympathetically and Yohji just kind of chuckled.  
  
"We all have bad dreams every so often, Ken-kun. When I found out about my family, I had tons of dreams about millions of chibi-Ayas with katanas chasing me shouting "Shi-ne Takatori!" Omi giggled.  
  
Aya glared at him, then kind of crinkled his nose. "It soaked through your clothes."   
  
I had splotches of dried blood all over my torso. Yohji whistled in surprise.  
  
"I'de hate to see you take your pants off."  
  
"I'm not even going there." Aya said. I could tell he was thinking, 'Not while they're in the room, anyway.'  
  
I grinned. He was mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. Yohji laughed and yawned.  
  
"Well, kiddies, its been fun, but this old man needs his beauty sleep."  
  
"So I take it we'll see you in a few weeks, Yo-tan?" Omi joked.  
  
"Saa, Omittchi!"  
  
I laughed at them. Yohji got up and left. Omi gave me a hug and ran off. Aya stayed behind and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" he whispered into my ear. His warm breath tickled the curl of my ear while his tongue flickered over and caressed my ear lobe, causing me to shiver.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'll be fine, Aya. I don't really feel like doing anything tonight, if that's alright."  
  
"Of course I don't mind. It's not like you're my sex slave or anything. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Aya."  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. Hope everybody likes this chapter better than the first!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kitchens and pots

Ok, third part! Woo-hoo! I know it's always a long time between updates, but I only write when I'm not reading. Hehehe. My muse is practically dead today, so bare with me. I'm trying, ok?  
  
This chapter is mostly in Aya's perspective, so if it seems weird, that's why.  
  
  
@@@@  
  
  
Ken's cooking. We're all scared. I love Ken. I don't love his cooking. The worst part is he's listening to his CD player, dancing around with it in his apron, earphones wrapped around the curl of his ear. He's so sensitive there. I love it when he wiggles while I.... nevermind.  
  
He starts singing along with the CD player. I don't recognize the song. It's in English. Kritiker had made us learn English a while ago claiming it may help us in the furure. Ken got into these American musicals, so I have no idea what it is.  
  
"With out you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. With out you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play, the stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you.... With out you the breeze warms, the girls smile, the clouds move. Without you the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash, the crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die with out you."  
  
I love it when Ken sings. He notices me watching him and freezes. He pulls off his earphones and simply says "Um, hi."  
  
"Hi." I reply, slowly walking closer to him.  
  
"Did you want me for something?"  
  
"I always want you."  
  
He blushes so much it's almost amusing, but more adorable. He turns away from me, still blushing, and stirs whatever it is in that giant pot he has on the stove.  
  
I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I kiss his neck and he shivers violently. I love it when he does that.  
  
"What were you singing?"  
  
"It's called "Without You". It's from Rent."  
  
"Is that the one you really want to see, but they aren't touring in Japan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I slide my hand down and rub his thigh. He is putty in my hands. I think if I move right now, he'll fall on the floor, but he does that enough, so I won't move.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Kritiker to take a short trip to America."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Ken is still stirring that pot. He won't tell us what he's making, but right now he's totally out of it. His eyes are closed and he's most of his body weight against my chest.  
  
"Whatcha makin', baby?" I ask as casually as possible. He wakes up immediatly.  
  
"Is that what this is about? Well, it's a surpise, Aya Fujimaya so if you're going to try and figure it out, you may take your hands off of me and GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"  
  
I pout. I wanna know. Wow, I'm so weird when I'm around Ken.  
  
"Fine. If you wanna be mean to me, I'll just go get a pizza or something."  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was the totally wrong thing to say. I don't think I've ever seen him look that hurt before. It looks like he's about to cry.  
  
"Do I really mean that little to you?" he asks. Huh? I'm lost. "God, Aya, all I want to do is make you something special and I'm trying here and you want pizza." He's crying now. Shit. I want to beat the shit out of myself. "I know I'm not the best cook in the world, but does that mean you won't even try it? Just because I want to surprise you..."  
  
"Ken, that's not what I meant..."  
  
"You called me mean, Aya. That's the one thing I'm most afraid of. You always see movies where murderers are cruel, heartless, MEAN people and I don't want that to be me and then the person I love more than anything, the only reason I wake up each morning, my reason for living, goes and calls me mean."  
  
I pull him into my arms. I'm an asshole. That or he's flipping out. He's been strangely more emotional than usual recently.  
  
He wraps his arms around my neck and clings to me, burying his face in my shirt. I just held him close to me. He is so warm. His body just seems to radiate heat. I lifted his chin and stared into those deep, beautiful green eyes. Everytime I look at them I'm reminded of those nature videos on the rain forest where they show the forest from a helicopter and you see the wind blowing the leaves on the thousands of trees and you see nothing but endless rippling green. I lean down , pressing my lips against his. Those sweet, warm lips part against my touch, allowing my tongue access. The kiss seems to last forever. I wish it could.  
  
Then I hear a gasp and we break apart and look at Omi. He's standing in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide. Oh, fuck.  
  
  
  
Wahahahaha! Plot twist! Woo-hoo! 


	4. "AAAHHHH!!!"

Ok, sorry this took so long. School's been hectic and my muse has been on the fritz. While you're here, please take a look at my other stories, "The Truth About Kenken", and my original "Catalyst". I'd really appreciate any reviews, so plase click the little button at the bottom and type something! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"O-Omi!" Ken stuttered when he saw the small blond. His eyes were wide and he was gaping like a fish out of water,(which was cute because it was Ken) but he still didn't move out of my arms.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Omi shouted, staring at us with gigantic eyes.  
  
"Omi, please, let us explain," Ken said exasperatedly.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Omi shouted again.  
  
Ken sighed, "Omi, please, just calm down!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Ken was saying something that was probably just a repeat of what he'd said before, but I didn't listen. I slid my hand into his back pocket and gripped the denim covered flesh tightly. I love my Kenken.  
  
Omi noticed, then pointed and shouted,"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
"Would you shut up?!" I shouted angrily, "Do you want Yoji to hear you or something?"  
  
"Does he want Yoji to hear what?" Yoji asked as he walked into the kitchen the froze as he took in the sight and his eyes grew very big.  
  
Omi pointed and shouted, "AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Yoji stared at us for a few seconds then grinned, "Sweet. Manx owns me five thousand yen."  
  
"You were betting on us?!" Ken shouted angrily with that cute little sweat-drop-thingie. I love my Kenken.  
  
Ken was growling, obviously mad at Yoji for doing what he always did, acted like an ass. I pulled him close to my chest, his arms still loosely wrapped around my neck. He visibly perked and smiled slightly. I rubbed the top of his head, feeling his soft hair and causing him to purr. My cute little kitten.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Frown. Glare of Death. Glare of Death at Omi. Stupid Omi, ruining are happy little moment.  
  
"Um, how long has this been going on?" Yoji asked quietly, staring at the two of us and trying to break my attention away from the mean, cruel Omi.  
  
"Not long enough," Ken sighed happily, then nuzzling my neck and purred deeply so that his chest vibrated against mine.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Omi had barely moved since he'd walked in. He hadn't even blinked. We all watched him for a minute or so. He didn't move.  
  
Then my amazing koibito stood up on his tippy-toes and chastely kissed my lips and grinned.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
"I think he's broken," Yoji said flatly. He frowned, then flicked Omi in the head. When he got no response, he hit him hard.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Yoji picked up the phone and dialed, then paused as he waited for someone to pick up. "Manx? Yeah, hey, it's Yoji. Our Omi's broken. it doesn't move and it keeps making this weird noise over and over. How much do you think it'll cost to get him fixed?.... So I should just spray him with a hose for a while? Cold water, right?.... Ok, and by the way, you owe me five thousand yen. ja."  
  
The playboy then hung up the phone, picked up Omi, and hoisted the small teen over his shoulder. he sighed and carried him away, leaving me and my kitten alone.  
  
Ken was obviously worried about our younger teammate. His eyes were big and shiny and his lower lip stuck out slightly in that odorable way.  
  
So, me being the loving, caring, and understanding boyfriend I am, I did what any other loving, caring, and understanding botfriend would do.... i attacked his lips with mine... again.... ^_^  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Soccer and Kisses

FINAL CHAPTER!! It took me forever, but I've finally completed this story. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
  
"Yoji?" Ken asked softly as we sat together on the couch. My date had cancelled and I'd had nothing better to do than eat that chili he'd made (which was actually pretty damn good) and sit down to watch some stupid soccer game with him.   
  
Aya was doing something and Omi was studying, so I was stuck here watching guys kick a ball. What the hell does he sees in this sport?  
  
"What, Kenken?" I replied.   
  
He sighed heavily, like he was carrying the weight of the world, "Can I ask you a question? I mean, it's about my relationship with... Aya and I don't know if you're comfortable with-"  
  
"Just spit it out, Ken," I chuckled, "What has he done?"  
  
"It... It's not something he's done. I think that... I think that I'm the problem."   
  
That got my attention. Ken has a severe case of low self-esteem and I'm not going to let that fuck up something good for him.  
  
He sighed heavily and continued; "I think he's upset with me. He won't say anything, but I know he is. You see, I've been having these nightmares recently, I won't tell him what they're about and that upsets him..."  
  
"What are they about?" I asked, doubting he would tell me if he didn't tell Aya.  
  
"Aya," he said, "But it's not Aya, you know? Every dream is the same. He realizes that he could find someone so much better than me and he tells me how stupid I am for believing that I actually deserved someone like him."  
  
I could hear the pain in his voice. He sounded so small and lost, like a child almost. His eyes were dark and sad, like he had just lost everything. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping it would seem comforting, but I never knew with Ken. I could read women, customers, and my other teammates easily, but Ken hid everything behind his mask of smiles, like Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
He looked down at his feet, which were covered in ratty running shoes with untied laces. He spoke in a soft, hushed voice, "I'm so scared that it will come true, Yoji. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He's all I have, Yotan."  
  
That was when I noticed Aya standing in the doorway holding a six-pack of coke and a fresh bowl of popcorn. He was directly behind Ken so he couldn't see him. There was a weird look in his eyes, making it obvious he'd been listening the whole time.   
  
I pulled my hand away when I saw Aya glaring at it, walking over to us. Ken sighed, and then jumped when Aya set down the sodas on the coffee table and put his hand on Ken's should, the opposite of where mine had been.  
  
I took that as my cue to leave... but I listened when I got around the corner! ^_^ 


End file.
